


Talk Dirty

by nai_nodayo



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Crack, Gangbang, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, SHINTARO X MEKA BOIZ, huwat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>TALK DIRTY TO ME/WRECKING BALL/FANFIC KAGECRACK drunk AU<br/>-MEKA BOIZ x SHINTARO-</p><p>Something I wrote out of impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Konoha and Kuroha are separate people.

Shintaro arrived at Room 107. Also known as the Mekakushi Dan base.

A wave of music hit his ears as soon as he opened the door.

"What in the--"

"WELCOME TO MY WOMB SHI--"

The black haired ponytailed man was smacked by a deceiver. What was Kuroha doing here?

"Ay yo Bootyragi." Kano, who was wearing his usual outfit and a pair of wayfarer shades, crossed his arms across his chest as a greeting.

"Wait, what?" Shintaro took in his surroundings. The apartment was dim and there were strobo lights set everywhere with a discoball as the centerpiece. Red cups littered the floor which probably had contained beverages.

"What's happening? Where's Danchou--"

The NEET's jaw dropped. He saw the dark green haired gang leader in front of him. But he wasn't so sure if it was Kido. She wore a black leather jacket over a white crop top and she wore dangerously short black leather shorts. To top it all off, she had thigh high laced boots.

"D-DANCHOU--" Shintaro flushed red and backed away from the girl.

"I blame these idiots." She motioned to Kano and Kuroha who were on the dance floor, half dying and dancing while drinking from red cups.

"Care to tell me what exactly is going on?" The guy in the red jersey jacket's eye brows furrowed when he saw the DJ. It was Mary. But she was wearing a black and light blue pullover with the hoodie pulled over her head. Ofcourse she wore shades while she DJed and threw her fist in the air while her other hand scratched the disc.

"I-IS THAT MARY??" He exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Yes. Kuroha and Kano got all these idiots got high and drunk. They stole all my clothes so its either I'm naked or I wear this. Anyway, I'm gonna hide." Kido blushed a little shyed away from Shintaro and proceeded to her room.

Shintaro nodded and decided that he should go back home and stay in the confines of his little room with his computer and soda.

Just as he was about to grab the door knob, two pairs of arms pulled him away and dragged him into the bathroom.

"WHA-" He looked up to see his little sister Momo and Hibiya.

And hell did they look flashy.

Momo wore an outfit similar to Miley Cyrus' in Wrecking Ball. Her hair was styled like Miley's too for bonus points.

Hibiya was worse. He had a laced headdress and a skimpy maid outfit. Stockings covered his legs and a harness peeped from under his short skirt.

"GUYS WHAT?" Shintaro tried to pull away from them. The two had a devious grin on their face. This is not good. Momo pulled out a pair of aviators and practically slapped them onto her brother's face.

Hibiya slowly stripped off the virgin NEET's jacket and dropped them on the ground.

"HIBIYA--" Before Shintaro could protest more, Hibiya then slipped a red leather jacket on him and Momo put chain necklaces on him and smacked a snapback onto Shintaro's head.

They then pulled him out and threw him into the dance floor.

 

 

"Guys what in the hell is happening!" Shintaro looked around confused as everyone else paid no mind to him and so he grabbed onto someone's leg. The person who owned the leg looked down. Shintaro looked up too.

He was met with a deer's face.

"WHA THE F-- SETO?!??!" He screamed and pushed him away in fright.

Seto apologized and pulled Shintaro up.

"Do yoy know what's going on?" Shintaro asked in desperation.

"Yeah I do." Seto's tone was deep and low. Shintaro had a gut feeling that this was bad.

"S-Seto?" The coke lover backed away slowly in fear.

The guy in the forest green jumpsuit pounced on him.

"The floor's yours' girls!" Seto yelled out. Suddenly, Kano, Kuroha, Konoha, and Hibiya made their way to Shintaro.

"K-KONOHA?" Shintaro exclaimed. Konoha wore a single piece of clothing.

Boxers with negima designs all over them. He also wore a transparent jacket, but Shintaro did not count that as a piece of clothing.

"Oh sorry Hibiya. You're not part." Seto mused and shooed the disappointed shota away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Shintaro yelled and pulled off the snap back on his head and his aviators.

He stopped short when he saw all 4 boys' lustful faces. Konoha was an exception from the 4 though, he had an expressionless look.

They carried him to a room despite the NEET's protest.

 

"Put me down!" Shintaro's back hit a bed as soon as he said that.

His eyes drank his surroundings. Red petals. Dim lighting with a tint of red. Lustful guys. He knew too well where this was going.

He tried to crawl away from the bed but to no avail, the other guys pinned him down.

Shintaro screamed as he was assaulted. He could feel his jacket slip away from him, just like his virginity. The speakers in the room faintly played the song "Talk Dirty".

Next thing Shintaro knew, the 4 other boys were dancing while they stripped.

 

Okay. What. Shintaro stared in disgust.

Deep down he knew he wanted it. And suddenly he blurted it out.

"Aren't you going to fuck me or--" He covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

Kuroha turned to look at him. He then strutted towards him.

"Bootyragi babe. You wait." He grinned deviously and leaned on him.

 

"Talk dirty to me." Kuroha whispered into his ear.

Shintaro shuddered.

"Hey you can't keep him all to yourself." Kano smirked and went closer.

"Wait since when was I Bootyragi?" Shintaro asked nervously.

"Your booty don't need expaining baby." The deceiver which had a cat like grin crawler on him fom behind. Seto and Konoha followed after.

 

 

This was gonna be a long night.

 


End file.
